


An Impulse

by YellowMustard



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Soft Boys, THEY JUST LOVE EACH OTHER OK, Tree Bros, blood warning (minor), college bois, connor is a sagittarius change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 19:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMustard/pseuds/YellowMustard
Summary: The whole thing had started the day Connor had come home with an unexpected new addition to his face.(OR: Connor gets a piercing. Smut happens. Yes, again. Sorry.)





	An Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO I HAVE RETURNED. I HAVE RETURNED WITH ~MORE PORN~ AND ABSOLUTELY ZERO PLOT! SORRY!
> 
> I swear I've not abandoned the collab with cecropia, for those of you keeping tabs on it! My world has just been crazy-bananas as of late. But I'm glad to be back into writing again, and I really hope this isn't. Idk. Horrendously out of character. I will admit it's VERY self-indulgent. Heh.
> 
> TW: some MINOR blood (not self-harm related, just fyi. I know that might make a difference to some people!)
> 
> I have a ko-fi if you'd like to support me! ko-fi.com/yellowmustard 
> 
> And I have a tumblr, too. Come talk to me! https://theyellowestmustard.tumblr.com/

* * *

The whole thing had started the day Connor had come home with an unexpected new addition to his face.  


A shiny, closed loop of surgical steel, linking one nostril to the other. 

It's not like Evan hadn't had any warning, admittedly. Connor had been talking about getting a septum piercing for months.  _ There's this girl in my classic lit class who works at a tattoo place that does, like, piercings and stuff,  _ Connor had said. _ She told me she'll give me a discount. I just...want one. They're kinda hot. _

Evan had made vague sounds of interest over the course of February-March-April. Done the whole 'it’s your face, your choice, if you want to get something pierced you should do it' spiel, despite the fact that deep down he...kind of liked Connor's face just as it was, honestly.

But now, looking at that metallic glint, right under Connor's nose…

It  _ is  _ kinda hot.

It's...kind of  _ unbelievably _ hot, actually.

It gives Connor's sharp, angular features even more of an edge, somehow drawing attention to the prominent cheekbones and perfectly straight jawline. It gives him this cool air of mystery, making him look almost otherworldly; fae-like. 

Ethereal. That’s the word Evan’s looking for.  _ Ethereal.  _

Connor haphazardly tosses his trusty messenger bag onto the couch and shrugs off his jacket, then turns to face Evan with a wide grin so he can properly examine his face.

"What do you think?" he asks, and he's beaming, but Evan can hear the faintest hint of worry in his voice; can hear that longing for approval, the sweetest little reminder that he actually, genuinely  _ cares  _ about what Evan thinks. Like, about  _ everything. _

Evan stares. Probably for too long. Mouth agape.

His eyes flick across the silver hoop, across his still-a-bit-swollen, pink-tipped nose (which is absolutely the cutest thing Evan’s ever seen), to the freckles along his cheeks, like a rogue artist has gone a bit loopy flicking a paintbrush around, leaving those gorgeous little speckles of color behind. And he looks at Connor’s eyelashes and his sticky-out ears and all of his teeth in that radiant smile and the way his hair curls at his jaw, just so. He looks at his Cupid’s bow; the almost-hypnotic V of his top lip, like his mouth is leaning into the shiny new piercing; reaching for it.

Not for the first time in two-and-a-bit years, Evan wonders how he got so fucking lucky.

“You...you got it done,” Evan says dumbly. He still hasn’t thought to close his mouth.

He wants to jump into a fucking volcano when Connor’s face falls. Just a bit. Just enough for Evan to notice. 

Evan realizes, belatedly, that he hasn’t answered Connor’s question. What does he  _ think? _

Evan thinks it’s unbearably attractive, obviously. Evan thinks that he  _ likes  _ the new addition to Connor’s face. He likes it  _ a lot. _

But he can’t help the odd wave of shivery anxiety that washes over him as he looks at that pretty, delicate loop in Connor’s pretty, delicate face. 

Because he...he hadn’t even  _ said  _ anything about it.

Well, he  _ had.  _ Kind of. But it was always ‘one day’. ‘At some point’. ‘Maybe’. 

And then today he’d just...left their shitty apartment to go to class  _ without  _ a piercing in his nose, and come back  _ with  _ one.

And he’d not told Evan. 

_ It’s a nose ring,  _ Evan tells himself.  _ Stop making this such a big deal. _

It’s not that he thinks Connor’s hiding things from him or anything. It’s not like that at  _ all.  _ Evan trusts Connor, trusts him with his fucking  _ life _ , more than he’s ever trusted anyone. And it’s not that he’s afraid there’s distance growing between them, or whatever. If anything, Evan feels closer to Connor than he’s  _ ever _ felt; even more so now that they’re in college and living in their own place, and Evan gets to curl up in Connor’s arms every night, and wake up melded to him every morning, like they’re one giant freak-creature; four arms and four legs and two mouths glued together. It’s...absolute  _ bliss. _

It’s just.

It’s a reminder that Connor can be...really impulsive, sometimes. Spontaneous and reckless and difficult to predict.

Honestly, it’s kind of what drew him to Connor in the first place, back when they were only seventeen.

He’s settled down some, since they’ve been living together. And since starting therapy two years back, after the disaster that was the first week of senior year; the hallway and the letter and the bottle of pills in the park. 

His erratic hotheadedness was never quite extinguished, but eased from scorching to a simmer. He communicates now; communicates  _ well _ , and self-regulates when his emotions bubble over. He’s  _ good.  _ He’s really really good. Ten out of ten; full marks. 

But every now and then Connor will do something that reminds Evan that it’s just... _ part  _ of him to do shit out-of-the-blue, just because he wants to. That he follows his impulses, follows that little voice in his head that says  _ go go go _ . That he’s fire and smoke; made of all the warm, intangible things in the world.

He’s...a fucking Sagittarius _ .  _ Why did Evan have to fall in love with a  _ Sagittarius,  _ Jesus  _ Christ. _

Evan’s not like that. Evan wouldn’t just...go out and get a piece of metal jabbed through him, just  _ because. _ Evan’s careful consideration and pro/con lists. Evan analyzes. Evan takes his time.

Is Connor OK with that? Or does Connor find him boring?

He  _ is  _ boring, really. He’s always been weirdly jealous of Connor, in that way; though he’d never tell him in a million years. He wishes he could be like that; make a decision and then just follow through with it, consequences be damned. 

He wishes he had, just. A single ounce of spontaneity in his body.

But, more pressingly... 

He still hasn’t answered Connor’s question.

Connor’s still looking at him, with the light dying in his eyes, his smile faltering, because Evan hasn’t actually said anything positive yet. 

He _needs_ to say something positive. Because Connor looks... _ amazing _ , and Connor deserves to know that.

“I...you didn’t tell me you were gonna....”

For fuck’s  _ sake _ , Evan.

Connor traps his bottom lip between his teeth, a nervous habit, and Evan resists the urge to tug it free.

“No, I didn’t. I, um…”

Connor clears his throat. 

He looks...disappointed.

“Katya told me septums, like. They can hurt a lot. And they bleed like a bitch. And like...I thought if I told you I was doing it, you’d wanna come with me and...I dunno, guess I didn’t want you to freak out?”

Evan’s heart warms. Blooms. 

Connor is fucking  _ adorable.  _

“If you hate it, I can--”

“ _ No--”  _ Evan yelps, finally finding his goddamn voice. “ _ No, _ it’s...it’s...I like it. I really like it.”

Connor frowns.

“You don’t have to--”

“ _ No,”  _ Evan says, more vehemently this time. “I’m not...I’m not  _ just saying  _ that, OK? It’s...it really suits you. You look...fucking  _ fantastic.” _

The edge of Connor’s mouth lifts into a shy smile. 

Evan can’t tell if he’s starting to blush, or if his nose is just inflamed from the piercing. 

“Really?”

He takes a few shuffling steps in Evan’s direction, meeting him in the open space halfway between the living room and the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I was just...surprised. I didn’t expect...but it’s...you look good. You...look  _ really  _ good.”

“Oh yeah?” Connor murmurs, and he’s right opposite Evan now, smirking a bit as he reaches out to grab Evan’s hips and pull him close. “ _ How _ good?”

Evan grins.

“Good enough to kiss, for sure," he says, which is true every minute of every day. Connor’s mouth is fucking  _ drugging _ .

Strangely enough, Connor hesitates, pressing his lips into a thin line as he leans away from Evan, just a fraction.

“Shit, um.” 

He huffs an awkward laugh. 

“I’m like...not supposed to? Katya told me not to let my nose get bumped around. So I’m like. Not meant to kiss and stuff.”

Connor’s cheeks flush, blending the sprinkling of freckles into Connor’s skin, hiding them away.

The silver loop looks lovely against the pink.

As it often does, Evan’s mouth runs away with him before he gets a chance to second guess himself.

“I don’t think your nose is gonna get bumped where I’m planning to kiss, honestly.”

Connor’s mouth falls open.

_ Good _ , Evan thinks. 

Connor’s going to be surprised by  _ him _ , for once. Evan can be impulsive. Evan can follow the little voice in his head that says  _ go go go,  _ too. 

Evan  _ wants  _ to listen to that voice. 

And like...he wants Connor to let him. 

“Bedroom?” Connor murmurs, and his eyes are dark and blazing, and his lips are parted and he’s giving Evan that look that makes him want to melt into the floorboards.

But, like. Fuck that.

If anyone’s melting into the floorboards this evening, it’s going to be Connor.

“We do have one of those, yes,” Evan replies archly, tipping forward to brush a feathery-soft kiss against the pale column of Connor’s throat. 

He relishes in the sound of Connor’s tight little gasp, in the shiver of pleasure that races through him .

“Do you want to  _ go  _ to the bedroom?” Connor mutters, sounding more than a little agitated.

Evan pretends to consider this for a moment.

“Kind offer, but no.”

And before Connor can protest Evan’s caught him by the hips, one pressed hard under each thumb, walking him in reverse  until his back hits the fridge with a thump. He pushes his face into the warm, sweet-smelling skin of Connor’s neck and takes a moment to just breathe him in, before latching his mouth onto Connor’s pulse point, laving it with his tongue and sinking his teeth into Connor’s skin.

Connor positively  _ groans _ , his fingers sliding into Evan’s hair, arching into him as Evan drags his mouth all the fuck over Connor’s neck, nipping and licking and kissing every inch of skin he can reach.

" _ Fuck _ ," Connor mutters, sucking in a breath and holding it as Evan grasps his thigh and hoists it up against his hip, hooking the long leg around his waist so Connor can grind against him. Connor pushes his hips up to meet Evan’s, and his head falls back and whacks against the fridge, but if it hurts Connor gives no indication of it. His eyes have fluttered closed and he’s rolling his hips against Evan in a complete stupor, moaning shamelessly through each shallow, gasping breath. And Evan’s lost, lost in pressure and friction and the way the piercing glints in the low lamplight, and it’s kind of completely fucking killing him that he can’t kiss Connor because it’s all he wants to do. His lips are right there, parted to let those mewls and whimpers and keening cries flow out. They’re so  _ close.  _ Evan could do it without hitting his nose, right? If he was careful?

He’s not gonna take the risk. But he thinks about it as hard as he can, like he can convince his body that it’s happening if he focuses enough. 

“_Please _will you--_mmmm, oh my god--__please_ will you take me to bed?”

Connor’s hips don’t stop moving as he speaks; he just keeps rubbing against Evan all through it, and the words come out stunted and deliciously crackly.

And Connor’s already  _ pleading.  _

Which sends a thrill through Evan like a fucking lightning bolt, right down his spine and settling hotly in his brain, in his blood, taking that little voice that says  _ go go go  _ and turning the volume all the fucking way up.

Evan wants to see this rare burst of impulse through to the very end.

“No,” he tells him bluntly, and he releases the thigh that he’d still been squeezing against his hip. He hadn’t realized how much Connor had been relying on Evan to hold him upright, because the leg drops down like dead weight, both knees immediately buckling, and Evan has to quickly grab him around the waist to stop him from hitting the ground.

“ _ Easy,”  _ Evan murmurs, with a chuckle, and Connor’s beautiful blush spreads all the way out to his ears. 

“Getting some mixed signals here, honestly,” Connor mumbles. He moves to hide his face against Evan’s collarbone, but remembers his piercing and seems to think better of it.

“Are you? How so?”

Evan  _ knows  _ he’s being an asshole. He’s teasing Connor; goading him.

But how can Evan help it when Connor looks...like  _ that _ , all upturned, dainty features and warm, red cheeks and that  _ fucking septum piercing.  _

“Well, like. You say I look  _ good _ but you won’t even come to bed with me.”

Connor’s voice is husky, raw with need.

The voice in Evan’s head says  _ go go go _ , even louder.

“I’m not done,” Evan protests, the corner of his mouth tugging into a smile. “I’m not done kissing you yet.”

Evan sinks to his knees, right there in the fucking kitchen.

For a brief moment Evan’s concerned Connor’s legs are going to give out again. He sags weakly against the fridge, eyes rolling back in his head and slipping shut, and he lets out this shuddery, whimpery breath like Evan’s just done the hottest fucking thing on the planet. His fingers scramble for purchase, but the fridge is perfectly smooth and there’s absolutely nothing for him to grab onto. 

Evan pops the button on Connor’s jeans, then drags two fingers down Connor’s clothed erection.

“Evan... _ Evan, fucking hell--” _

He unzips the jeans, then tugs them roughly down to Connor’s thighs, taking a moment to just enjoy palming him through his underwear.

“ _ Evan, ohmygod…” _

He pulls the underwear down, and when Connor's dick springs free he can't help but lick his lips, peering up at Connor in anticipation.

"Evan,  _ please--" _

Connor's fucking  _ squirming  _ to be touched, arching his back with both palms pressed flat above his head, still scrabbling helplessly to hold onto something. He’s staring down at Evan longingly, eyes flashing with lust, and when his hair falls into his face he's so focused on Evan, on his every movement, that he doesn't even bother to brush it away.

Deliberately slowly ( _ agonisingly  _ slowly, Evan hopes), Evan takes Connor's hips firmly in his hands and licks a stripe up the length of Connor's dick.

And Connor  _ moans _ , loud and desperate, legs shaking as he fights to keep himself upright. His eyes squeeze shut, like it's just  _ too much  _ for him to keep eye contact with Evan anymore, too intense for him to bear.

Evan misses the blue of them.

He finally takes pity on Connor, quivering and weak-kneed against the fridge, and presses a wet kiss to the crown of Connor's dick before sliding his mouth around him and sinking his head down as far as he can manage.

Which is pretty far. 

Evan's had loads of practice at this, after all. 

Connor shudders violently, gasping feebly at the warm, wet pressure of Evan's mouth. His lips part and close like he’s trying to speak, but no sound comes out. He’s so overcome he can’t even manage Evan’s name.

And Evan’s only just begun.

Evan pulls back, slowly enough to pull a long, drawn-out whine from Connor’s throat. He looks up at Connor, who’s still struggling to speak, and struggling to stand and just. 

He’s struggling.

It’s a beautiful sight.

And OK, maybe Evan is Not Very Nice, but...he wants to see Connor struggle  _ more. _

"You like that?" Evan asks softly, heatedly, cheeks warming as he forces himself to make direct eye contact, to look right at Connor and his awestruck expression and his wild eyes and his slackening jaw.

He purposefully leans close enough that his lips brush lightly against Connor’s dick as he speaks.

To his credit, Connor  _ tries  _ to respond. His mouth works around a singular  _ fuck _ , but it’s like somebody’s hit the mute button, like his vocal cords just refuse to cooperate. He makes several attempts before he just...gives up, and a tremulous little whimper s pills out of him instead, needy and high-pitched, and  _ holy shit _ the sound almost makes Evan just straight up come in his pants. He’s suddenly extremely aware of how fucking hard he is; he’d been so completely focused on Connor's pleasure that he’d barely noticed, and now every inch of his skin is tingling, screaming to be touched, all over his entire fucking body, and his mouth is dry and his heart is hammering and his underwear feels...way too fucking tight.

Evan needs to get this moving.

He licks along Connor's hipbone, fingertips grazing the exposed sliver of thigh, then grips his waist roughly and takes him int o his mouth again, running his tongue over the slit, focusing suction on the very tip, determined to make Connor completely fucking fall apart. Connor whimpers again, then again, and he reaches forward with both hands and tangles long fingers in Evan's hair, anchoring himself as he writhes, helplessly. He seems to be rapidly losing grip, dissolving further into shaky moans and breathless cries with each passing second.

It's when Evan does something with his tongue that Connor seems to  _ particularly _ enjoy that everything accelerates rather quickly.

Connor's hips twitch forward, in a motion that seems involuntary, judging by the choked little  _ "oh-" _ of surprise that slides from Connor's lips. And he hesitates then, pulling back; resisting. His fingers tighten in Evan's hair.

And the thing is: Connor's usually ( _ always,  _ really) completely and totally selfless when it comes to sex stuff. He's been that way right from the very beginning; always putting Evan first, being so attentive to what Evan wants, what Evan  _ needs _ , that it makes Evan's heart do fucking somersaults in his chest. He constantly checks in to make sure Evan's feeling good, that he's enjoying himself, and it's honestly just... _ so _ beautiful, and Connor is the most wonderful man ever and Evan absolutely doesn't deserve him, but...

But then the rare times that Connor  _ doesn't? _ The times when Connor just...takes what he wants?

Just. Holy  _ shit.  _

Maybe Evan's weird. 

Maybe he's like. Gross, or whatever. 

But that jolt of Connor’s hips…

Evan can't help the warm flutter of pleasure that fans over him at just...the very  _ idea _ of Connor  _ using his mouth _ , of using  _ Evan _ ... 

He knows it will take a bit of coaxing. It always does. Connor's afraid of freaking him out, or hurting him, or pushing him past his comfort zone, even after the years they've been together, the amount of times Evan's assured him that of  _ course _ he would tell Connor straight away if he wasn't OK with something.

But Evan doesn't mind reassuring him one more time.

So Evan drops his hands from Connor’s waist to his hips, pinching them between his thumbs and fingers and pulling him in. Just a little; just enough to drag his hips into a slight forward roll.

Just enough so that Connor understands he's being given an open invitation to fuck into Evan's mouth.

Connor's eyes widen, and he's already panting roughly, choking back desperate, raspy breaths and clinging to Evan's hair as he cautiously pushes his hips forward again, testing the waters. Evan digs his nails into the dips in Connor's hip bones, moaning languidly around him, and that sets something off in Connor because then he's bucking his hips again, pulling forcefully on Evan's hair as he groans, long and loud and completely unabashed. 

"Evan,  _ holy fucking shit--" _

Evan agrees. 

Holy fucking shit. 

He's practically throbbing in his jeans and Connor's tugging on his hair and all he can focus on, all Evan can fucking think about is the heat, the heat that's building in both of them, and the wet slide of Connor's dick in his mouth and the  _ noises _ Connor's making, oh my  _ god _ ...

And when he peeks up at Connor he almost just... totally fucking loses it. Because he's still fully clothed and his hair is kind of sweaty, sticking to his face and falling in his eyes. And he's shifting his weight a little to try and combat the jelly-knees, shuffling this way and that, gasping loudly with each and every inhale, and he's still shallowly fucking Evan's mouth and his septum piercing catches the light every now and then, and…

And Evan's almost glad when Connor suddenly  stills, forcing out a strained whimper of  _ "Evan-- _ ”; a sure sign he’s close,  _ very _ close. Because if this goes on too much longer Evan is going to combust, just burst into fucking flames on the kitchen floor, and probably take Connor with him, both of them just burning and burning and burning.

Connor’s head tilts back, revealing the trail of hickeys Evan's left all over his neck, and his mouth drops open and every muscle in his body seems to lock up all at once, and Evan can see his abdomen quivering through his T-shirt as he fights to stay upright. And he goes completely silent for a moment, eyes squeezed shut, before letting out a long, wordless cry of pleasure. And then he's coming, his back slamming into the fridge as he shudders and shakes, riding out his orgasm with Evan swallowing around him. Evan doesn't pull away until Connor's knees finally give out and he pitches forward, collapses, and Evan tightens his grasp on his naked hips and does his best to ease him to the ground so he doesn't hurt himself. 

They sit, kneeling face to face on the kitchen floor, and Connor drops his flushed face, letting his forehead land on Evan's shoulder as he catches his breath. Evan wraps his arms around Connor's uncomfortably-warm sh oulders, stroking his back, and his T-shirt gets glued to his skin everywhere Evan touches. He's still shaking, slumped against Evan in something like awed silence as he struggles to come back to himself, to resettle his soul in the tight confines of his skin.

Evan's still... painfully fucking turned on. 

Nobody could blame him for that, surely. It's  _ Connor Murphy _ , after all. Leggy, warm, soft, beautiful  _ Connor Murphy.  _

Who's still recovering from what was apparently a pretty phenomenal blowjob.

Connor lifts his head from Evan's shoulder after a while, and bumps his forehead lightly against Evan's. He stares at Evan in dazed wonder, and Evan can't help but stare right back.

"Kiss me, for fuck's sake," Connor mumbles, whines, tilting his head with lips already parted invitingly, and Evan surges forward to meet him, their mouths crashing together, because there's no way he'd ever refuse a demand like  _ that. _

Except. Maybe he should have.

Or like. Thought things through for a second, first.

Evan remembers Connor's freshly pierced nose at the precise moment the sharp hiss of pain hits his ears.

_ Oh fuck. _

He yanks back.

And his heart just instantly drops, because Connor's pretty face is twisted into a grimace, and there's a streak of blood dribbling steadily from his nose to his top lip.

_ Fuck fuck fuck. _

There's nothing that could ever kill Evan's boner faster than seeing Connor in pain. It's just, like. Gone. Immediately.

"Oh my god, Connor, fuck, I'm  _ so  _ sorry, shit, shit I'm a fucking  _ idiot,  _ fuck, are you OK?"

Evan's already scrambling to his feet and grabbing fistfuls of tissues, at least five in each hand, and he knows how to deal with nosebleeds but this isn't quite the same thing, is it? Is it normal for it to bleed this much? Jesus Christ, what if Evan's like, permanently disfigured Connor's face or something? 

Ice. Ice helps with everything, right? At the very least it'll numb the pain. 

And then Evan's digging through the freezer, still clutching the tissues, a frantic mess of  _ "fuckfuckfucksorrysorrysorryI'msofuckingsorry" _ , and there's no fucking ice but there  _ is  _ a bag of frozen peas and that's practically the same thing, isn't it? So Evan grabs that and then he's pressing the tissues against Connor's bleeding nose and the peas against the tissues and then Connor makes this uncomfortable little grunting sound and  _ fuck… _

It takes Evan too long to realize that Connor is laughing.

It's only when Evan takes a step back, a step out of his own head, and looks at Connor,  _ really _ looks at him, that he sees the funny side. 

Because Connor is just. Slumped on the kitchen floor holding frozen vegetables to his face, and there's tissues absolutely fucking everywhere, all over the floor like a tiny snowstorm, and OK, maybe Evan did grab a  _ few _ too many.

But the cherry on top is that Connor, like... 

Still has his dick out. 

Evan's still kind of concerned about any irreparable damage done to Connor's nose, but his giggles are completely contagious, and Evan quickly finds himself laughing, too.

"Are you sure you're OK?" he breathes, sinking back to his knees next to Connor on the floor, and Connor pulls the frozen peas and blood-spotted tissues away from his nose.

"I dunno, you tell me," he says, grinning as he tilts his chin up so Evan can get a good look at him.

Thankfully, the piercing is still in place, and apart from looking a little swollen, his nose seems to be completely fine.

"I think you'll survive," Evan manages, and Connor chuckles, tucking himself back into his jeans before grabbing all the tissues to toss in the trash.

"It was the peas, probably. Saved my life. I could have bled out. Good thinking, Doctor Hansen." 

Evan can't help but roll his eyes.

"Shut  _ up _ , oh my  _ god _ . I was scared I'd ripped it out."

Connor hauls himself to his feet. It seems like his legs still aren't quite working properly because he almost overshoots, and Evan catches his forearms as he teeters forward like a ragdoll.

"Jesus Christ, can you  _ stop  _ nearly injuring yourself,  _ please?"  _ Evan admonishes, squeezing the skinny wrists. Connor just laughs.

"Can you fucking  _ blame  _ me, after the literal best blowjob since the invention of blowjobs?  _ Fuck _ , Evan, that was fucking  _ quality,  _ oh my  _ god." _

Evan buries his flaming cheeks against Connor's neck _ ,  _ smiling into his skin. He doesn't reply.

He feels the vibration of Connor's voice against his face, against his nose and lips and chin, and when Connor speaks again it’s so low and resonant it's almost a purr.

"You really like the piercing  _ that much?" _

Evan breathes out a gentle laugh.

"I like the person wearing it better," he murmurs, and Connor responds with a satisfied little hum.

He holds Evan flush against him, and, careful not to jostle his nose, presses a kiss to Evan's hair.

"I just…" Evan mumbles, suddenly feeling kind of stupid, because. It's dumb, really. 

"I just...I think it's...really fucking hot when you, like. Act on impulse. When you just...do what you want because you want it.”

Connor’s ears turn pink. He says nothing.

"So, like. I dunno, if you ever wanna get any more piercings…" Evan jokes, lamely.

It's not a good joke.

But Connor pulls back, eyes suddenly sparkling with amusement, and his entire face is just. All flirtation. Warm and knowing and  _ teasing _ .

"Actually," says Connor casually,  _ too  _ casually. "Funny you should say that. Because I got double helix piercings today, too. Y'know. On impulse."

Evan does not miss the fact that  _ he  _ is now the one being walked backwards. 

In the direction of their bedroom.

"You've... you've had those for years," Evan says. Breathlessly.

"Dunno what you're talking about."

Connor doesn't take his eyes off of Evan's. Not even for a moment. He keeps walking.

Evan's throat constricts around nothing, and he tries not to trip over his own feet.

"You...you got them done when we graduated high school. I've got photos--" 

"Nope. Fresh today.  _ Impulsively _ , you might even say. You know. If you were into that sort of thing."

The mattress hits the back of Evan's knees. 

"Guess I'm remembering wrong," Evan whispers.

Connor smirks.

"Guess you are."

Evan thinks he's fine with being wrong. 

This time, at least. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ALSO OH MY GOD. Y'ALL.
> 
> Bestie drew the most BEAUTIFUL art for this story. Like. Exactly as I pictured Connor. I'm still SHOOKETH at this rad human's talent. Honestly. 
> 
> (It's sfw, by the way!)
> 
> https://c-e-c-r-o-p-i-a.tumblr.com/post/188680541110/listen-ok-theyellowestmustard-sent-me-a-draft


End file.
